


Sleep Is So Far Away But At Least Your Here To Stay

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [16]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Maybe the universe thought it was his time to watch her sleep.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Series: Random drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Sleep Is So Far Away But At Least Your Here To Stay

She sleeps while the rain falls outside. Frenchie lies beside her wide awake. A pillow between them separating their bodies. He has his side, Kimiko has hers.

He doesn't know when they began sharing a bed. It's just something that happened, something that is. Frenchie never tried anything; he thinks she respects that about him or he hopes she does.

Frenchie doesn't know why he can't sleep; usually, he falls asleep first. Sometimes, he'll wake up, and she will be staring at him. In the beginning, it was unnerving now he finds endearing.

But tonight is different. Kimiko fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow while he is wide awake listening to the rain and the sound of breathing.

Maybe the universe thought it was time for him to watch her sleep rather than her watch him.


End file.
